Forever and Always Alice
by Syreneh
Summary: One-shot. Era un día normal, normal claro para los estandares de los Cullen. Hasta que surgió una peligrosa ecuación: Vacaciones, Alice obsesiva, Demasiada ropa da igual a... ¡Problemas para Jasper! ¿Qué hara la duende ahora? "Oh no".


**N****/A:** Dios, reviso esto y me da pavor, nose como es posible que estuviera tan loca, aun lo estoy pero un poco mas normal espero... No hay cambios de trama, solo algunos errorcillos corregidos y que deseo ya no encuentren.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Nadis nadis es mio, nada de dinero me dan (bu) por hacer esto, solo me divierto con los personajes :)

**missangiecullen:** hola a todos! aqui estoy poniendo mi primera historia y estoy muy feliz por eso jamas crei que comenzaria a hacer historias..

**lilian:** ya callate y deja que comience la historia.

**missangiecullen:** eres mala lilian, muy mala¬¬

_**~Forever and Always Alice~**_

"_Love cannot be love without a little crazyness"._

**…**

Ya llevaba todo.

Camisas, pantalón, calcetines, zapatos, mi Play Station, mis posters de los héroes de la guerra de Texas, incluso mi ropa interior; pues había aprendido al fin que era algo vital para los viajes.

Todo estaba listo, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que me faltaba algo.

¿Pero que era?

– ¡Jasper!

Claro, ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?: Alice.

Corrí rápidamente a la habitación de mi hermosa esposa para encontrar todo hecho un total y completo desastre: había ropa tirada por todos lados, parecía que acababa de pasar un huracán con toda su furia por la habitación.

– ¿Pero qué...?

– ¡Jazzy! ¿Sabes donde esta mi blusa rosa con lentejuelas que compre el otro día? –me preguntó a velocidad vampírica, su precioso rostro se veía totalmente crispado por la preocupación.

–No, ni idea.

– ¡Aaagh! Es que simplemente no la puedo encontrar, he buscado por todas partes en el cuarto y combina perfecto con los Jimmy Choo ¡Y no aparece! –decía al borde de la histeria dando vueltas por todo el lugar desordenando aún más todo.

– ¿Pero que sucede aquí? –dijo al entrar la dulce Esme por el gran escándalo que hacía Alice.

–No puede encontrar...

– ¡Mi blusa rosa que compre el otro día! ¡Esa que combina perfecto con mis Jimmy Choo! –exclamó sosteniendo un par de zapato negros con pedrería de tacón de aguja.

– ¿Y que tal si usas esto? –sugirió Esme tomando un vestido fucsia strapless que tenía bordada pedrería.

– ¡Es... perfecto!

¿Tanto show para esto?

Pero no importa, aun cuando tenga una peligrosa obsesión con las compras, aunque se acabe todo mi dinero en mil conjuntos de ropa, aunque sea hiperactiva, ella era perfecta para mí.

Ella tenía la alegría y energía que yo necesitaba y yo la tranquilidad y paz que a ella tanto le hace falta, nos complementábamos a la perfección.

–Gracias, Esme –le sonreí agradecido y ella me devolvió una maternal sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Abrace a Alice y le bese la frente, nos quedamos ahí sin movernos, las palabras sobraban entre nosotros. Alzó su rostro hasta poder verme a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos dorados me miraban con una ternura infinita, pasó su delgados brazos por detrás de mi cuello y se puso de puntitas, me dio un dulce beso en los labios que seguía causando esa misma sensación de ligero cosquilleo desde el primero.

–Jazzy... ¿te puedo preguntar algo –dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y su cara de cachorrito a medio morir.

–Claro que si.

– ¿Cual prefieres? ¿Violeta o morado obscuro? –dijo mostrándome dos esmaltes para uñas exactamente iguales.

– ¿No son iguales? –le pregunte algo dudoso. Me puso una cara molesta que hizo que comenzara a temblar por dentro. – Ese –dije señalando el de la derecha.

–Gran elección, Jazz –dijo para después darme un beso en la mejilla –. El morado tiene un brillo especial.

Se volteó y caminó con la gracia de una bailarina a su tocador para comenzar su _manicure_.

Baje a la estancia para continuar en mi difícil tarea de decidir cual de los juegos de Play Station llevar...

_¡Siete maletas!_

– ¡Alice! ¿Cómo es posible que lleves _siete _maletas?

–Lo se, Jazzy –me dijo muy tranquila viéndose las uñas –. No es posible que lleve tan poco para toda una semana, pero ya sabes que a mi no me gusta ir cargando con un monton de maletas.

Claro, ella nunca hacia eso ¡porque yo era quien las cargaba!

Luego de todo un discurso de media hora sin sentido de Alice, trataba de llevar todas sus maletas: dos en cada brazo, una sobre mi espalda y otras dos en mis manos impidiéndome ver por donde iba. Cuando al fin pude llegar, Alice las tomó como si no pesaran nada y las guardó todas en la cajuela del Porsche.

– ¿Para que tantas maletas? –pregunto Bella, quien venía abrazada de Edward –. Solo irán una semana a Denali.

–Hay, Bells, obvio que no todas son mías, también van las cosas de Jasper –dijo tomando mi mano.

_Claro, mi maleta es esa pequeña que va en el fondo._

Ví como Edward luchaba por no reírse ante mi comentario mental, pero no estaba dando resultado, incluso Bella se le quedaba viendo raro.

– ¿Qué rayos da tanta risa? –preguntó Rose entrando al garaje, dirigiéndose a su BMW.

–O, en otras palabras: ¿Qué hizo ahora nuestra querida Belly Bells? –nadie aguantó la risa ante _"la frase Emmett de la semana", _incluso oí a Carlisle y Esme reír en algún lugar dentro de la casa.

– ¡Jasper! ¡Necesito mis lentes de sol Chanel! ¡Y están… dentro de la maleta!

Oh no.

* * *

**missangiecullen:** y aqui esta! sip, se que no es de lo mejor pero se me ha ocurrido cuando estaba aburrida en fisica:D pero vamos, para ser mi primera historia esta bastante bien.. cierto? CIERTO?

**lilian:** la verdad? no.

**missangiecullen:** *persigue a lilian con un cuchillo y la apuñala* que graciosa eres! ahora, lo unico que me queda por decir es..

**lilian:** review!

**missangiecullen:** hey! se supone que eso lo digo yo!


End file.
